Nearly ten million people are newly infected with tuberculosis (TB) each year. Many of those newly infected are in developing or underdeveloped countries. Almost 2 million die from the disease; most of these deaths are preventable. The diagnosis of TB currently depends upon laboratory-based technology. The current diagnostic methods however fail to diagnose a significant portion of active TB cases. In addition, these methodologies typically require weeks to obtain results and may not even be available to patients who do not have ready access to the necessary testing facilities. Accurately diagnosing TB, including active TB, is necessary for controlling the spread of the infection.